


Take It Back Now Y'all

by FandomStar



Series: Star Spangled Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and The Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: (I wanna say chapter 3 isn't that dark but idk), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Genderqueer Bucky Barnes, Injury Not Described, M/M, Neurodivergent Bucky Barnes, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Star Spangled Bingo, break in, injured sam wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: I fill out the bottom row of my first Star-Spangled Bingo card
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Star Spangled Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Words In The Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's always interesting when you live with a writer

* * *

When Sam woke up, he felt that Bucky was already sitting up and working before he even opened his eyes to see it. Groaning and refusing to watch his husband be more productive than he could ever be in the morning, Sam rolled over and pressed his face into Bucky’s thigh. Bucky hummed.

“Oh, good morning.” he murmured, gently stroking his hand against Sam’s hair.

Sam whined. “How are you so awake?”

A chuckle vibrated Bucky’s body. 

“I woke up about an hour and a half ago and couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“So you’re  _ working?” _ Sam grumbled, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s leg to cling to it.

“I happen to like working.” Bucky replied, a little defensively.

Pouting, Sam shoved himself away from Bucky and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’ll leave you two alone, then,” he announced, throwing a dressing gown on. “Breakfast’ll probably be ready by the time you want it.”

Bucky smiled over the screen of his laptop. “You are the best.”

At the door, Sam smirked over his shoulder before leaving to make breakfast.

For a moment, Bucky gazed fondly at the door, before going back to work. It couldn’t have been any more than five minutes that had passed when he felt the mattress beside him dip under the weight of a body. Bleary eyed, he turned to see his husband smiling softly at him.

“You didn’t come out when I called.” Sam explained.

“Thought I’d already come out.” Bucky muttered, apparently to much hilarity.

“It’s a bit late for that!” Sam laughed, lifting Bucky’s hands from the keyboard of his laptop and holding them delicately. “You lost track of time.”

There was no accusation in his voice, though perhaps there was a hint of just how long they’d been together. Frowning, Bucky turned to look at the clock on the screen. 9:33.

“Huh,” he hummed. “More than five minutes then.”

He felt Sam pull at his hands. “C’mon, unless you want breakfast to get cold.”

Zipping up his sweater, Bucky semi-reluctantly shut his laptop and put it aside before letting Sam tug him to the kitchen island.

Sam’s hand wrapped tightly around his kept Bucky mostly grounded as they strolled along the riverbank. It couldn’t stop his mind from wandering, though. His fingers itched to put down the landscape in words, entire paragraphs finding their way to the forefront of his thoughts.

“Am I losing you again?” Sam asked with a grin, cutting through the metaphorical noise in Bucky’s head.

For a moment, Bucky stared at his husband, before smiling. “Probably, but that’s nothing new.”

“Oi! You callin’ me boring?” Sam demanded between laughter.

“Never.” Bucky innocently replied, kissing his cheek.

Fondly, Sam shook his head, before pulling Bucky to a stop and pressed their lips together. Sighing happily, Bucky melted into Sam’s embrace.

“Love you.” Sam whispered.

“I love you too,” Bucky murmured back. “And thank you. I know I’m not the easiest person to be with.”

With a smile, Sam shrugged. “Who goes into relationships for the ease of em’? Show me and I’ll have a talk with them!”

Bucky chuckled, before squeezing Sam’s hand tightly.

“I mean it though.” he said.

“So do I. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have married you.” Sam pointed out.

Bucky hummed. “I suppose that is quite a life-changing thing to lie about.”

Playfully, Sam shoved his shoulder.


	2. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you make the love of your life feel good, you also feel good

* * *

Sam was sat in the main room of the hotel suite Tony had paid for him and Bucky to stay in for the weekend. That weekend was the weekend of Tony and Pepper’s wedding, which Sam was already dressed for. He was waiting for his partner to get ready. A nervous intake of breath behind him made Sam turn on the couch. At the sight of Bucky, he grinned and rested his chin on top of his hands on the back of the couch. 

“Baby. You look amazing.” he told Bucky, reassuring and in awe.

They did. When the couple were looking for outfits, Bucky had hesitantly asked about a dress tailors they’d almost walked past. Without batting an eyelid, Sam had agreed. After some help from the assistant, Bucky had chosen something and had their measurements taken, but they’d refused to show Sam. Sam had accepted that, seeing that Bucky was pleased if a little embarrassed regardless of whether or not he saw the garment.

But seeing his partner in front of him on the day was incredible. Sam got to his feet and approached Bucky, carefully running his palms along the silk on their waist and watching as the silver shimmered with his movement before letting his fingers just as carefully stroke the subtle lace on the quarter-sleeves.

Sam softly brushed his lips against Bucky’s cheek. “You really look gorgeous.”

“Yeah?” Bucky whispered.

Nodding, Sam rested his forehead against theirs. “Yeah.”

A small smile graced Bucky’s face, before sighing. “Could you do something with…?” They flicked at their hair.

“Course. I’ll see what I can do,” Sam agreed, beaming. “Sit down somewhere.”

Bucky pulled the stool from the hallway and situated it and themself in front of the couch Sam was about to sit on. The pair sat in comfortable silence as Sam made two braids in Bucky’s hair before braiding those braids together. Delicately, he traced his fingers down Bucky’s arm. 

“Tell me what you think.” Sam said, passing his phone to them open at a photo he’d taken of the braiding.

The sound that left Bucky’s throat was somewhere between a gasp and a dry sob.

“I love it, Sammy.” Bucky told him, gently gripping his hand in theirs and passing the phone back.

A glint of metal looped around their wrist caught Sam’s eye. “D’you want me to put that on for you?” he asked, pointing to it.

After following his finger, Bucky startled.

“Forgot I had those with me,” they murmured. “Yeah, go ahead.”

When they slipped the think chain from their arm, Sam saw what it was - it was one of the kinds that had an extra chain. The smaller part had little pearls linked along it whilst the main necklace had several things hanging from it; there were four dog tags and a pendant of a bird separating them into pairs. Two of the dog tags were Bucky’s pair, the others were Steve’s and Sam’s which had been given to them respectively. Swallowing, Sam shook out of his stupor and fastened the necklace around Bucky’s neck before lovingly placing a kiss above the chains.

“I love you, Buck.” he whispered.

Bucky twisted to give him a short kiss, meeting their mouths.

“Love you too, sweetheart.”


	3. Shot Through The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't think when you'd do anything to keep the person you love alive

* * *

It was early, but they were happy. Bucky had put together a simple breakfast in bed to surprise Sam. Great joy was taken in feeding each other croissants and spoonfuls of cereal. Predictably, Bucky ended up in Sam’s lap, mouths moving against each other, kissing deeply and unrushed. When he felt his boyfriend’s lips move to suck on the joining of his neck to his shoulder, Bucky groaned, letting his hands pull Sam’s head closer into his shoulder.

“God, Sam,” he moaned. “Sweetheart.”

Sam pulled away, tilting Bucky’s chin to kiss him again. Suddenly hearing a distant door open, Bucky tensed, pushing Sam away. Both of them found it unnerving how at the drop of a hat his entire mindset could change. Sam frowned.

“Buck? What’s-?” Sam was cut off by a metal hand gently pressing against his mouth. Bucky’s eyes were sharp and alert, and Sam instantly understood. He semi-reluctantly let go of Bucky’s waist to let him crawl across the bed.

Quietly, Bucky lifted his pistol from the nightstand. Light on his feet, he stood and crept toward the bedroom door in only his boxers. In a similar manner, Sam slipped from the bed and picked up his own gun from its place under the bed. Bucky glanced at him. Breathless from nerves, Sam nodded, and Bucky pried the door open. 

Nothing.

But it didn’t mean they could let their guard down, they knew that all too well. Sam moved to stand by his boyfriend’s side. They both heard the hinges on the window creak quietly as it was opened.

If Sam had seen the figure at his window any number of years prior, he would’ve jumped to get through to them. They looked almost identical to how he remembered Bucky looking before he escaped the clutches of HYDRA. Sam felt rather than heard the sharp intake of breath from the man by his side. And then felt his own when a small rifle was lifted and aimed at Bucky’s chest. As soon as the bullet was released, the Winter Soldier lookalike dropped from the window and Sam found himself pushing Bucky out of the line of the bullet, putting himself directly into it. 

It took a second that seemed like an hour for Sam to drop, his gun going first, thankfully with the safety on. His fall was cushioned by solid arms before his body met the floor.

His head felt foggy and the voice shouting his name was distorted.

“Bucky. Baby.” he murmured, trying to reassure his boyfriend before his world turned to nothing.

When he came to, Sam’s first thoughts were of the person he could hear pacing across the room. Heavily, he sighed, before cracking his eyes open and then shutting them again when he nearly blinded himself. 

“Sam. Sammy,” he heard Bucky breathe as the mattress dipped beneath his weight. “Oh, god, you fucking idiot.”

Sam let him lift his hand to press it against his cheek - it was sticky with tears, he noticed.

“Buck.” he croaked, surprised by just how dry his throat was.

Letting go of his hand, Bucky gently lifted the back of his head and pressed the rim of a glass to his lips. “Here, drink.”

With effort, Sam lifted his aching arm to help himself take a few sips of the water.

“You’ve been out for two days,” Bucky quietly said. “I was scared, Sam. I… I don’t know what I’d do if I…”

When Sam heard him choke back a sob, he forced his eyes to open and adapt to the light.

“Bucky.” His voice was still scratchy, but it’d do and it didn’t hurt quite so much. “I’m sorry. If I’d had time to think… But I couldn’t stand there and watch you get shot and I had less than a second to act…”

Bucky pressed his lips to the back of Sam’s hand. “Don’t apologise, sweetheart. I’d have done exactly the same thing.”

Sam lifted his unbraced arm in an invitation for a hug that Bucky accepted, snuggling into the crook of his arm and burying his face in Sam’s neck.


End file.
